Äyksik
General information The consept of this language is "Japanese Volapük". Phonology Consonants *"ʁ" is variant of "r". *Asterisk-containing symbol is abolished sound Vowels Orthography This language has original letters historically. Then, following letters are just used for loanwords. Phonotactics The language doesn't have consonant-only syllable. Grammar Nouns Nouns have 4 cases, which is same as German, Romanian (Without Vocative.). Case and Number Generals: * Nominative: base of the nouns * Gentive: -a * Accusative: -o * Dative: -i Cases on -ie words (ex. enčiklopedie "Encyklopedia", Germanie "German"): * Nominative: -ie * Gentive: -ia * Accusative: -io * Dative: -ii * Turn word into adjective: -ik The numbers of this language are just single and plural. plural forms are: *-(e)ra (nominative) ("-era" is for words that finish consonants.) *-ara (gentive) *-ora (accusative) *-ira (dative) Number words *1 hi *2 pu *3 mi *4 yö *5 gi *6 mu *7 na *8 fa *9 ku *10 tö *11 töhi *12 töpu *20 putö *21 putö-hi *100 moy *1,000 čün Verbs The all of verbs finish "-es". Tenses *Past: -et *future: -ef *imperative: -ey Syntax Vocabulary }} |- |i=No| 63 |c=en| meat |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 64 |c=en| blood |c=01| či |c=02| } |- |i=No| 65 |c=en| bone |c=01| hön |c=02| } |- |i=No| 66 |c=en| fat (noun) |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 67 |c=en| egg |c=01| tvak |c=02| } |- |i=No| 68 |c=en| horn |c=01| con |c=02| } |- |i=No| 69 |c=en| tail |c=01| špö |c=02| } |- |i=No| 70 |c=en| feather |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 71 |c=en| hair |c=01| kämk |c=02| } |- |i=No| 72 |c=en| head |c=01| atmä |c=02| } |- |i=No| 73 |c=en| ear |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 74 |c=en| eye |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 75 |c=en| nose |c=01| pan |c=02| } |- |i=No| 76 |c=en| mouth |c=01| küč |c=02| } |- |i=No| 77 |c=en| tooth |c=01| kiv |c=02| } |- |i=No| 78 |c=en| tongue |c=01| šet |c=02| } |- |i=No| 79 |c=en| fingernail |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 80 |c=en| foot |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 81 |c=en| leg |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 82 |c=en| knee |c=01| hez |c=02| } |- |i=No| 83 |c=en| hand |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 84 |c=en| wing |c=01| topš |c=02| } |- |i=No| 85 |c=en| belly |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 86 |c=en| guts |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 87 |c=en| neck |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 88 |c=en| back |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 89 |c=en| breast |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 90 |c=en| heart |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 91 |c=en| liver |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 92 |c=en| to drink |c=01| nomes |c=02| } |- |i=No| 93 |c=en| to eat |c=01| tväres |c=02| } |- |i=No| 94 |c=en| games |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 95 |c=en| to suck |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 96 |c=en| to spit |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 97 |c=en| to vomit |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 98 |c=en| to blow |c=01| puhes |c=02| } |- |i=No| 99 |c=en| to breathe |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 100 |c=en| to laugh |c=01| vrahes |c=02| } |- |i=No| 101 |c=en| to see |c=01| müres |c=02| } |- |i=No| 102 |c=en| to hear |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 103 |c=en| to know |c=01| šles |c=02| } |- |i=No| 104 |c=en| to think |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 105 |c=en| to smell |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 106 |c=en| to fear |c=01| ösles |c=02| } |- |i=No| 107 |c=en| to sleep |c=01| müles |c=02| } |- |i=No| 108 |c=en| to live |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 109 |c=en| to die |c=01| šinkes |c=02| } |- |i=No| 110 |c=en| to kill |c=01| kroses |c=02| } |- |i=No| 111 |c=en| to fight |c=01| tkafes |c=02| } |- |i=No| 112 |c=en| to hunt |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 113 |c=en| to hit |c=01| hatles |c=02| } |- |i=No| 114 |c=en| to cut |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 115 |c=en| to split |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 116 |c=en| to stab |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 117 |c=en| to scratch |c=01| pihkes |c=02| } |- |i=No| 118 |c=en| to dig |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 119 |c=en| to swim |c=01| yoges |c=02| } |- |i=No| 120 |c=en| to fly |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 121 |c=en| to walk |c=01| rikes |c=02| } |- |i=No| 122 |c=en| to come |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 123 |c=en| to lie (as in a bed) |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 124 |c=en| to sit |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 125 |c=en| to stand |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 126 |c=en| to turn (intransitive) |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 127 |c=en| to fall |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 128 |c=en| to give |c=01| tayes |c=02| } |- |i=No| 129 |c=en| to hold |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 130 |c=en| to squeeze |c=01| šübles |c=02| } |- |i=No| 131 |c=en| to rub |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 132 |c=en| to wash |c=01| laves |c=02| } |- |i=No| 133 |c=en| to wipe |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 134 |c=en| to pull |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 135 |c=en| to push |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 136 |c=en| to throw |c=01| nägres |c=02| } |- |i=No| 137 |c=en| to tie |c=01| yufes |c=02| } |- |i=No| 138 |c=en| to sew |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 139 |c=en| to count |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 140 |c=en| to say |c=01| hes |c=02| } |- |i=No| 141 |c=en| to sing |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 142 |c=en| to play |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 143 |c=en| to float |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 144 |c=en| to flow |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 145 |c=en| to freeze |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 146 |c=en| to swell |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 147 |c=en| sun |c=01| fi |c=02| } |- |i=No| 148 |c=en| moon |c=01| cük |c=02| } |- |i=No| 149 |c=en| star |c=01| pöš |c=02| } |- |i=No| 150 |c=en| water |c=01| miz |c=02| } |- |i=No| 151 |c=en| rain |c=01| am |c=02| } |- |i=No| 152 |c=en| river |c=01| kaf |c=02| } |- |i=No| 153 |c=en| lake |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 154 |c=en| sea |c=01| üm |c=02| } |- |i=No| 155 |c=en| salt |c=01| šiö |c=02| } |- |i=No| 156 |c=en| stone |c=01| iš |c=02| } |- |i=No| 157 |c=en| sand |c=01| snä |c=02| } |- |i=No| 158 |c=en| dust |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 159 |c=en| earth |c=01| tut |c=02| } |- |i=No| 160 |c=en| cloud |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 161 |c=en| fog |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 162 |c=en| sky |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 163 |c=en| wind |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 164 |c=en| snow |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 165 |c=en| ice |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 166 |c=en| smoke |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 167 |c=en| fire |c=01| fey |c=02| } |- |i=No| 168 |c=en| ash |c=01| pay |c=02| } |- |i=No| 169 |c=en| to burn |c=01| mojes |c=02| } |- |i=No| 170 |c=en| road |c=01| mic |c=02| } |- |i=No| 171 |c=en| mountain |c=01| yäm |c=02| } |- |i=No| 172 |c=en| red |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 173 |c=en| green |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 174 |c=en| yellow |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 175 |c=en| white |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 176 |c=en| black |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 177 |c=en| night |c=01| yul |c=02| } |- |i=No| 178 |c=en| day |c=01| vil |c=02| } |- |i=No| 179 |c=en| year |c=01| töš |c=02| } |- |i=No| 180 |c=en| warm |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 181 |c=en| cold |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 182 |c=en| full |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 183 |c=en| new |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 184 |c=en| old |c=01| folik |c=02| } |- |i=No| 185 |c=en| good |c=01| yoik |c=02| } |- |i=No| 186 |c=en| bad |c=01| ašik |c=02| } |- |i=No| 187 |c=en| rotten |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 188 |c=en| dirty |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 189 |c=en| straight |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 190 |c=en| round |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 191 |c=en| sharp (as a knife) |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 192 |c=en| dull (as a knife) |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 193 |c=en| smooth |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 194 |c=en| wet |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 195 |c=en| dry |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 196 |c=en| correct |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 197 |c=en| near |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 198 |c=en| far |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 199 |c=en| right |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 200 |c=en| left |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 201 |c=en| at |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 202 |c=en| in |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 203 |c=en| with |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 204 |c=en| and |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 205 |c=en| if |c=01| } |c=02| } |- |i=No| 206 |c=en| because |c=01| yü |c=02| } |- |i=No| 207 |c=en| name |c=01| namä |c=02| } |} Example text Category:Languages Category:Japanese-based